The present invention relates to a frozen carbonated product, and more particularly to a frozen CO2-hydrate food product, such as a frozen carbonated beverage, and method of making the same.
Various methods of preparing effervescent ice confection products, such as CO2-hydrate-containing confections are well known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,862. In general, these techniques involve contacting water with CO2 under pressure and reducing the temperature until a solid CO2-water clathrate, also termed CO2-hydrate, is formed. The hydrate is then ground, producing particles of the frozen CO2-hydrate, which can then be mixed with a flavored confection phase, followed by freezing the resulting mixture.
One of the problems with prior art methods of producing CO2-hydrate products is that insufficient carbonation is achieved. This results in a frozen product that, while adequate from the standpoint of sweetness and flavor, lacks sufficient carbonation to produce the feel in the mouth consumers associate with carbonated liquid beverages.
Other shortcomings of the prior art include relatively long reaction times being required for preparation of the CO2-hydrate, and minimal throughput, with the result that until now there has been no commercially viable process available for the production of a CO2-hydrate ice confection product.
Yet another problem with the prior art is the instability of the CO2-hydrate, which loses carbonation rapidly during the first 24 hours after formation. To slow the rate of loss of carbonation, it is often necessary to maintain the hydrate under severe temperature or pressure conditions that are not commercially feasible for the home user market, wherein home freezers operate at atmospheric pressure and around −10 to +5° Fahrenheit.
Another drawback with prior art processes is that they do not readily lend themselves to preparation of a diet product. Diet products have no sugar, and do not behave the same as sugar-containing products upon freezing. Until now, there has been no commercial process available for producing an artificially sweetened CO2-hydrate product.
Still another drawback with prior art methods of producing CO2-hydrate products is the tendency of such products to “explode” or “pop,” i.e., disintegrate unpredictably with a loud noise, particularly when immersed in liquid. One possible explanation for this is the formation of dry ice during the carbon dioxide hydration process.
Accordingly, an improvement in the art could be realized if a carbon dioxide-hydrate product could be developed that addressed some or all of the aforementioned shortcomings.